


The Forgotten Twins

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: A Few People Will Most Likely Die, Alexia and Allison Being Tribrids, Alexia and Allison Forbes Are Twin Sisters, Alexia and Allison Hate Caroline So Much, Alexia and Allison Hate Everything To Do With The Forbes Family, And My Favorite Hybrids, And Now They're Back But For Revenge, Blood, But That Doesn't Mean That The Twins Won't Hurt Her With A Bit Of Torture, Caroline Was The Golden Child, Creature Fic, Drama, Even The Cold Hearted Of People Can Love, F/M, Forbes You've Pissed Off The Wrong Set Of Twins, Gore, Hate, Hate Comes A Long Way Of Neglect, I Won't Kill Caroline Because She Is A Good Person, Love In The Least Expected People, Lyric fic, Music, Mystic Falls Will Shake With Their Rage, Parties, Romance, Supernatural Beings, Talent Shows, The Youngest Child Was Never Forgotten, They Are The Forgotten Twins, This Is Bound To Get Interesting, Tribrids Being Second Favourite, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, ignorance, watch out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: Alexia and Allison were the first born children in the Forbes family. For a while they were happy, they were given all the attention. But then a few years later, Caroline was born, their little sister, and all attention and love was given to her.They became the forgotten twins. Neglected, ignored, and without love of a family. So they left Mystic Falls with a vow that they would come back with all intents of revenge. Mystic Falls will shake with the fierce rage they both have. Watch out Forbes you fucked with the wrong set of twins!As they rage through the town killing a few to bring their message across everyone, they caught the eye of two certain originals. Things just got interesting...





	The Forgotten Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Now Alexia and Allison are Caroline's older sisters. Years of neglect and being ignored made them hate their family, and flee from the town at the age of 10 years old. Never at family dinners, never at family reunions, and never at birthdays of any kind.

**Three Years Before Caroline Is Born**

 

 

 

 

 

_Elizabeth Forbes was a beautiful woman, who had caught the eyes of Alex Deveroux. Alex was a french man who loved art and anything to do with french culture. Then he came to America where he met Elizabeth Forbes. A beautiful blonde woman who had beautiful blue eyes. Alex was also blonde with blue eyes._

_Elizabeth wasn't just american, she was half russian to. She practised hard to learn her mother's language, never missing a pronounciation, or the accent needed for the words. She was a straight A student, ahead of anyone else in her studies. She was a rather intelligent woman, something that Alex admired in a woman._

_In 9 months Alex had married Elizabeth Forbes, another year later Elizabeth had given birth to two beautiful daughters. Each looking similar to the other, blonde hair, blue eyes. However they did have their differences too._

_The names that Elizabeth had chosen for their daughters, were Alexia and Allison._

_Alexia was born July 7th 1992, she had white blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like ice. A very light blue that paled to everyone's, Elizabeth's eyes were sky blue, and Alex's eyes were sapphire blue. 5 minutes later Allison was born, on July 7th 1992, Alexia born at 12:00am, and Allison born at 12:05am._

_Elizabeth was completely in bliss, staring at her beautiful daughters. Allison had honey blonde hair, but a lighter shade. Alexia was the only one who had white blonde hair, differing from her twin sister. In the Forbes family it was rumoured that, the one who had the lightest shade of blonde hair was chosen to be the most powerful tribrid. Elizabeth was confused as her entire family had been human._

_Alex wasn't in the least bit pleased but put up a smile at his daughters. He wanted to be the only one who was powerful, even though he wasn't blood related to the Forbes family but married into it. He wanted to be a leader, to be looked upon like a hero, a powerful strong hunter that protected Mystic Falls from the supernatural._

_But it just wasn't possible, so now every time he looked at Alexia he felt disdain and hate. He hid it from everyone so it wasn't noticed how he hated his eldest daughter._

_The older the girls got the more powerful they got. Allison couldn't hope to hold a candle to her older twin. Alexia was beautiful, while she struggled to get boys to like her. You could call her vain and shallow, but that was the way she was, and the way she felt._

_Alexia she couldn't careless what guys thought of her. She knew that other girls looked at her with jealousy, obviously hating on her because she was more beautiful. She didn't care, honestly._

_Picked on by other girls because of her beauty was seriously getting old. She thought about killing them all, making the halls run red. Next thing she knew she blacked out, her body moving on it's own, taking out girls left and right. When she woke up so to speak, the halls ran red with their blood, body parts all over the hall in different directions. She didn't remember what happened so she asked Allison what had happened._

_"You blacked out Alexia. Then suddenly you were ripping all of those girls who bullied you to pieces." Allison explained. "Honestly it was really cool!" Allison cheered._

_Alexia didn't think it was cool. In fact her power whatever it was scared her. She was afraid to use it, thinking she'd black out again and kill more people._

_So she never said another word of it to anyone. Never told their parents how she had killed people and enjoyed it. How blood thirsty she felt, the blood dripping from her fingers. She didn't remember ripping them limb from limb, but she honestly felt a little scared and proud of her killing spree. Subconsciously she loved it, feeling a sense of happiness and pride at killing. And consciously she wouldn't wish that on anyone. It was like she had split personalities._

_She wasn't sure how she felt about that, and frankly she didn't want it to happen again._

_Three voices would often talk to her in her head. She thought many times she was going crazy. And she felt as crazy and insane as those mental patients. She didn't like the sound of that..._

_One voice called themselves Evelina, and introduced herself as a vampire. The second voice called themselves Caralyn and introduced herself as a werewolf. And the third voice called themselves Maya who introduced herself as a fire and ice dragon. Dragons had magic unseen and untold. Their powers were ones to be the most feared._

_So for years Alexia trained to control her powers. By the time she was three she had mastered them. Allison had run into their room with an excited look on her face. Nearly screaming with how excited she was._

_"Our little sister is about to be born Alexia! Come on!" Allison nearly screamed as she pulled me along with her._

_We stopped outside a large door at the hospital, our father standing at a window just outside those doors. It appeared he wasn't allowed in the room either._

_"Father," Alexia said in a cold tone that no three year old should have. Allison just glared. We never really liked our father._

_Every time he came to hang out with us, we could see the looks of disdain and hate he'd shoot us when he thought we weren't looking. That's where our disdain and hate for him came about. He wasn't the brightest of men, nor the brightest tool in the toolbox. In fact he was the most stupid person we had the displeasure of calling our father._

_He was blonde, which gave to the stereotypical title as dumb blonde which came around with dumb blonde jokes. Most of them funny as hell and others just so stupid._

_"Alexia, Allison." The way our father said our names, his voice was cold, and sounded dead._

_As if he didn't want to be here anymore than we did. Allison was the best actress, Alexia another best actress. If she wanted she would act excited about something. She had nearly rolled her eyes at Allison when she faked her excitement as she pulled Alexia behind her just to get to the hospital where their mother was._

_Alexia felt the most hate for the both of them. However Allison somehow could make her hate conjur her powers up, bending anything in her wrath kind of like a pretzel._

_Alexia was amazed at her sister's powers. Alexia asked Allison if she heard voices in her head too. Allison said that she did. And told the three names of the voices in her head. Maria, her vampire. Tanya her werewolf, and Talia her shadow dragon._

_Alexia and Allison were the tribrid twins, the most powerful of beings. Though Alexia didn't need to be near her sister to be the most powerful. Alexia started fires and froze things when she was angry as all hell._

_Allison when angry devoured a person's life force with her shadow, or drained them dry by drinking their blood, or ripped them to pieces. They were vampire, werewolf, dragon. The most powerful of beings in the world. Not even the originals had anything on them. They were people to be very much feared._

_Alexia and Allison didn't know anything about the original vampires. So they researched it, finding anything and everything about them. Elijah Mikaelson was the first born child. A true gentleman. He was the voice of reason, wanting to settle things as calmly as possible with negotiation. If angered he'd rip out your heart or rip your head off your shoulders. He was hard to anger, that much was for sure. He was kind if it was within reason, and listened to everyone's opinions. Letting them voice their concerns. Then their was Elijah's half brother Niklaus Mikaelson._

_Niklaus was the most interesting to the sisters. He was a hybrid, half vampire half werewolf. They could relate since they had vampire and werewolf in them as well. However the original witch had cursed Niklaus to never awaken his werewolf side, making him less powerful and more easier to anger. He had a temper that rivaled a lot of men, and brought down entire villages. Niklaus had nothing on the Forbes Twins though. So Alexia and Allison had nothing to worry about with him._

_The third Mikaelson sibling had been Finn Mikaelson, a true mother's boy. Alexia and Allison hated him already. Not even having met him, they didn't need too. The Fourth Mikaelson had been Rebekah Mikaelson, a true beauty she was. Again she had nothing on Alexia or Allison. Both outshined Rebekah in beauty. So they had nothing to worry about except the drama that girl would unleash. Rebekah would have fits if she didn't get what she wanted. Alexia disliked her already, hating drama queens the most. Allison just scoffed with disdain and mumbled about how unlady-like she was._

_The Fifth Mikaelson was Kol Mikaelson, the unpredictable one. No one ever knew what he was going to do next. He played girls like he changed clothes, Alexia and Allison both hated him the moment they read that. Hated players. The sixth Mikaelson had been the youngest Henrik Mikaelson. Only something terrible happened to him. Werewolves ripped the poor boy to pieces. It said that Esther had birthed seven children, there was nothing on the seventh child, maybe because there wasn't one._

_Alexia and Allison knew that because of that death in the family, everything changed. Their father changed, even their mother changed. She became the evil original witch, who wanted her children to stay together so she turned them into vampires, and cursed her second son Niklaus making his werewolf dormant never to awaken. She created a failsafe in case it failed. There were two dopelgangers, Katerina Patrova, and Tatia Patrova. But Tatia had died before anything could happen with her. And Katerina turned herself into a vampire so she couldn't be used to break Niklaus's curse._

_Now a days, Katerina was known as Katherine Pierce. Or so the article said._

_Hours later their little sister was born, Elizabeth had named her Caroline. Alexia and Allison both aw'ed at how cute she was. The moment they went back home, with little Caroline, things in the family changed. Things that they would never forget._

_Their mother started to forget they existed. Their father always smirked smugly as he too followed suit ignoring them and neglecting them. They had to fend for themselves, getting food when they got hungry, drinks when they got thirsty. Most of the time they had to hold back their need for destroying something with their powers or draining a person dry. Or ripping them apart._

_Looking the happy family before them, made them look on in hate instead of happiness. Alexia and Allison hated their family, just hated them. However at the time they didn't wish for harm to come upon them. Caroline sped through her classes in elementary, while Alexia and Allison went at their own pace. Caroline got straight A's, while they got A's and B's. Apparently that wasn't enough, as it didn't get their parents attention._

_Their hate for their family grew and grew. Until on their 10th birthday, which was as expected ignored in favor of their little sister. Who never once talked to them or went looking for them or showed any sign that she knew they existed. It was like they were invisible._

_So they had enough and left their home, and Mystic Falls vowing to themselves that when they returned, the town would shake in fear of their wrath, buildings would crumble, houses would catch fire or freeze in ice, and lives taken to spread their message across. Soon they will show them, that they were the wrong twins to ignore, to neglect. The Forbes will regret it._

**Author's Note:**

> There the origin of the first borns is finished. The next chapter I write, Alexia and Allison will be older, at least high school age. More powerful than ever. Until then, please stay tuned. I hope that this chapter made sense.


End file.
